prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Secuencia de Eventos - Desaparición de Alison
Desaparición de Alison DiLaurentis - Cronología de eventos de junio/julio/agosto, 1 de septiembre y 2 de septiembre de 2009 (aproximadamente ocho años antes de la cronología actual del programa). Esta es una lista de eventos que condujeron a la desaparición de Alison DiLaurentis. Estos eventos ocurrieron después de The First Secret (Octubre 2008). La mayoría de los siguientes acontecimientos ocurrieron antes y durante el primer episodio, Pilot (fuera de pantalla). El Verano - Junio, Julio y Agosto El Verano y The Jenna Thing thumb|leftAria, Spencer, Emily y Hanna comienzan a prepararse para el memorial de Alison. El memorial chispea recuerdos de un día de verano que las niñas habían pasado descansando junto a la orilla del lago. Irónicamente, las chicas habían hablado de la inmortalidad y la fantasía de vivir en este momento para siempre. Alison había dicho que uno podría alcanzar eso sólo muriendo joven y dejando atrás un hermoso cadáver. Entrando en él, Alison había romantizado lo fabuloso que sería morir de una manera misteriosa. thumbJenna había venido a comenzar una barbacoa, usando sus tonos ahora familiares y luego quitándolos. Alison expresó su molestia, y Emily comentó la ausencia conspicua de Toby. Cuando Alison respondió burlándose de él en una conversación, Spencer rodó los ojos y señaló lo típico que era de Alison para burlarse de los demás. Pero, se suavizó cuando las chicas todos de acuerdo en que este día era perfecto y luego compartió su sueño de que serían amigas hasta que envejecen. thumb|leftAlison había visto a Noel con una chica llamada Prudence. Alison se había desgarrado en ella también, sugiriendo que ella era cualquier cosa pero casto con Noel y sugirió sugirió que ella había conseguido un trabajo del boob. Aria se había lanzado a Noel pidiéndole bloqueador solar con envidia. Como si leyera su mente, Alison le preguntó si también "haría" algo así para llamar la atención de Noel. A continuación, se burló de Aria por caer para los tipos inteligentes. Ella también llamó a Noel inmadura y simultáneamente perfecta para Aria, agobiándola. Ali dijo que prefería a hombres más maduros. thumbCuando Lucas corrió frente a ellas para recoger su bote de juguete, ella le había hecho comentarios ofensivos incesantemente. Finalmente, Hanna había exclamado "hey" como si quisiera hacerle frente a Alison y detenerla de burlarse de él, pero ella retrocedió y se quedó en silencio. Alison luego se volvió hacia ella, advirtiéndole que no dejara pasar un momento, mientras Lucas se alejaba. thumb|leftAlison había comentado sobre el par de Noel y Prudence rumbo a donde se suponía era The Kissing Rock. De hecho, le había informado a Emily que la gente había ido a besarla durante cientos de años. Entonces miró a Emily atrevida a los ojos y le preguntó a quién le gustaría llevar a The Kissing Rock. Emily había sonreído tímidamente mientras miraba hacia atrás. (Todos los flashbacks de Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone) En una fiesta, Ali envía un texto a Prudence que la hace romper con Noel por Aria. Noel dice fríamente: "¿Feliz ahora?" Antes de perseguirla. Cuando Aria le pregunta por qué, Ali responde: "Sólo mato cuando como, o cuando estoy aburrido". (Flashback de Salt Meets Wound) Todo comienza cuando Alison afirma que vio a Toby mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio mientras las niñas se vestían (más tarde demostraron ser una mentira). Para obtener venganza, Alison sugiere que vayan a la casa de Toby para hacer lo que Ali dice que es una bomba apestosa en el garaje (que era el lugar de reunión de Toby en ese momento). Aria, Hanna, Emily y Spencer no creen que sea una buena idea y Emily y Aria quieren regresar, pero Alison no los dejará. Ella les dice que es una broma inofensiva enseñar a Toby una lección y les asegura que nadie está dentro. Alison consigue un fósforo de Spencer, enciende la bomba del hedor, y la lanza en el garage. thumbLuego le dice a las chicas que corran, sin explicar lo que ve dentro. La bomba de mal olor, que en realidad es un petardo, causa una explosión y el garaje coge fuego. Que termina cegando a Jenna. Después del accidente, Hanna insiste en que vayan a los policías y se levanten, sólo para ser gritados por Alison. Toby miente a la policía sobre el incidente, diciendo que fue él quien puso el garaje en llamas después de que Alison le chantajeara con información sobre su relación física y Jenna, haciendo así "The Jenna Thing" un gran secreto para Aria, Hanna, Emily y Spencer , Que eran cómplices de la broma de Alison y todos mintieron a la policía al respecto. Toby es enviado a una escuela de reforma por un año después del incidente. thumb|leftDespués de The Jenna Thing, Alison compró las otras pulseras de amistad de Pretty Little Liars con sus nombres para sellar su amistad, de modo que el secreto nunca saldría. Alison había dado a las niñas las pulseras en el mismo restaurante en el que Emily está ahora sentado, teniendo el flashback. En ese momento, incluso había sugerido suavemente a Emily que la amarrara. (Todos los flashbacks de The Jenna Thing) Relaciones Tóxicas thumb|leftAlison visitó a Toby en el centro juvenil. Ella piensa que él era la persona que escribía notas a la gente como "A" mientras Jenna estaba en el hospital. Dice que no era él y que deseaba saber quién lo hacía porque le gustaría ayudarlos. Piensa que Alison y su pandilla merecen recibir esas notas. (Flashback de Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) thumbSpencer regresa a una fiesta universitaria con la que Alison se las había metido con identificaciones falsas, probablemente en un esfuerzo por espiar a Ian. Ian había estado coqueteando con una chica particularmente borracha y se había ido con ella a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Mirando hacia atrás, las muchachas desearían haber dicho algo a Melissa antes sobre Ian. thumb|leftLa chica con la que Ian se había ido había caído repentinamente por las escaleras en medio de la fiesta. Todos habían intercambiado miradas después de su caída, aunque Ali no había estado a la vista, pero Ian había estado en lo alto de la escalera. En retrospectiva, las muchachas se dejan para preguntar si Ian había empujado a esa muchacha. thumbCuando Alison se había presentado, parecía estar ajena al accidente de la chica o indiferente. Más tarde, cuando la policía había llegado, las chicas tenían miedo de ser sorprendidas menores de edad en una fiesta de beber. Alison se hizo cargo de la situación, descaradamente pidiendo al oficial de policía que lo llevara a casa en su coche, no queriendo tomar el autobús, alegando que se sentía demasiado borracha para conducir, cuando en realidad no tenía edad suficiente para tener una licencia. Las chicas entraron en el coche, y Ali e Ian intercambiaron miradas desde el césped. Se reveló en la Temporada 4 que la policía y otros pensaron que CeCe era el que empujó a la niña y que provocó su expulsión de la universidad. Se reveló en la temporada 7, sin embargo, que Noel Kahn había sido el que empujar a la niña por las escaleras y que Alison utilizó la información para chantajear a ayudarla. Aunque pagaron a la policía por no arrestarlo, la culpa fue puesta en CeCe Drake. (Todos los flashbacks de The Badass Seed) thumb|leftMientras estaba de pie en el porche de DiLaurentis, Spencer regresa a un verano cuando Ali y las niñas estaban descansando en el patio delantero de DiLaurentis. Jason salió furioso de la casa, acusando a Alison de jugar con sus cosas. -replicó ella, burlándose de él y de sus amigos por ser drogadictos; Las chicas se rieron. Cuando Jason regresó a la casa, le preguntaron a Alison si había robado lo que él decía que tenía. Lo había admitido alegremente. Cuando Emily le preguntó si estaba preocupada de que Jason desgarraría su habitación en busca de sus cosas, ella contestó maliciosamente que nunca encontraría lo que escondió. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un sonido violento en el interior de la casa. (Flashback, The Goodbye Look) Jason estaba haciendo una fiesta con sus amigos, y una desesperada Alison había venido a casa de Spencer buscando refugio de los chicos borrachos en la fiesta. Ella había estado en un estado de lágrimas, pero había atacado cuando las chicas trataron de demostrar su compasión y apoyo, insultándolas y volviéndose impersonales. Emily había terminado en ese momento también, y las dos chicas se preguntaban qué le había sucedido a Alison, lo que la había molestado tanto, aparte de los chicos del partido que tropezaban en su dormitorio por todo tipo de razones. Ella compone una historia sobre su abuela no estar bien, pero las chicas no lo compran. (Flashback, My Name Is Trouble). thumbHay un flashback de una gordita llamada Hanna entrando en un salón de peluquería y sentándose al lado de una chica de cabello oscuro llamada Vivian Darkbloom. Hanna reconoce la voz de Ali y se sorprende al ver que Vivian es en realidad Alison! Ali dice que está fingiendo ser otra persona y le pide a Hanna que juegue. Cuando Hanna pregunta por qué, Ali dice que lo hace todo el tiempo porque se aburre y sugiere que Hanna haga lo mismo algún día. Ali insinúa que ella se enferma de ser ella misma a veces, y se quita la peluca. (Flashback, A Kiss Before Lying thumb|leftAlison tocando el piano en la sala de estar. La mamá de Ali golpea con furia la cubierta del teclado del piano, casi aplastando los dedos de Alison. Jessica le pregunta a Ali si ella pensó que el truco que ella y CeCe hicieron fue gracioso. Ali no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. Jessica explica que recibió una llamada del personal de Radley diciendo que Alison puede ser un peligro para ella misma y ella quiere quedarse en Radley. La madre de Ali había entrado en pánico y corrió a Radley, corriendo luces rojas para llegar rápidamente. La chica que encontró estaba vestida con la ropa de Ali, pero fue CeCe Drake. Ali se ríe y dice que no puede creer que "esa perra loca lo haya hecho". La madre de Ali dice que su amistad es tóxica, a la que Ali dice que son muchas cosas, y que Cece ya no es bienvenida en su casa. Ininteligible, Ali continúa tocando el piano. (Flashback, The Mirror Has Three Faces) El Comienzo thumbAlison le dice a las chicas acerca de reunirse con Ezra en un pub mientras pasaban el rato con CeCe. Alison le hace pensar que es una aficionada a la literatura. thumb|leftAntes de irse a Cape May, había dormido en la casa de Spencer. Durante la noche, entró en la casa con los ojos llorosos con un labio ensangrentado. La señora Hastings le preguntó qué había sucedido, y Ali le dijo que tenía que prometer no decirle a sus padres. La señora Hastings la abrazó, y Ali de repente dejó su acto de lágrimas y sonrió, diciéndole que estaba exagerando. (Flashback, I'm Your Puppet) Jessica cuenta la historia del verano antes de que Ali fuera a Cape May a Hanna. Mientras que en un restaurante/café con Alison, Jessica acepta comprar Ali el tanque amarillo que ella quiere a pesar de que ella dijo anterior que era demasiado reveladora. thumbAli le pregunta a su mamá si ella y los mentirosos podrían ir a Cape May para el último fin de semana de verano porque "necesitan una fiesta de pijamas importante" y tienen que ir allí porque si tienen una fiesta de pijamas en Rosewood "sería una mierda". Jessica dice que no, pero Alí contuvo el aliento para obtener su aprobación, su madre se rinde después de 45 segundos de que contenga la respiración, pero sólo por 1 noche. Hanna revela entonces que Ali nunca les pidió que se fueran y Jessica dice que sospechaba que estaba con una "multitud mayor". Alojarse con su abuela y Cape May En su primera visita a Cape May (probablemente con CeCe), conoció a este chico comúnmente conocido como Beach Hottie y tenían una relación sexual con el otro. Y después de una noche volvió a Rosewood. (Las mentirosas, descubrimiento en el cuaderno de Ali, Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) thumb|leftCuando las chicas habían estado todas juntas en la cocina de Hanna con Regina, Alison había interrogado misteriosamente a la abuela de Hanna. Había estado hablando de sus dos hijos, Tom y Patrick, cuando Alison de repente le preguntó qué haría falta para que uno de ellos fuera removido de su testamento. Regina se había quedado sorprendida por la pregunta, pero Alison había insistido: si uno de sus hijos vendiera una costosa herencia familiar para comprar drogas, ¿sería eso un despido del árbol genealógico? Regina lo había seguido, diciendo que cualquiera que estuviera en mal estado constituiría un árbol familiar truncado. (Flashback, I Must Confess). Ali le pidió a su madre que pasara unas vacaciones en casa de su abuela y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Alison salió de nuevo de Rosewood y fue a casa de su abuela en Georgia, pero sólo fue allí brevemente para que tuviera una coartada para ir a Cape May. Durante su estancia pasó tiempo con Tippi. (Jessica le dijo a Hanna, Turn of the Shoe). Durante su estadía en su abuela llamó a la señora Grunwald en su cuarto secreto en Cicero College para ayudarla a averiguar quién es A. Debido a que Ali la llamó, Tippi recogió el número de Carla. (Carla dijo a las mentirosas, Now You See Me, Now You Don't) thumbDespués de permanecer brevemente en su abuela otra vez ella volvió a Cape May, New Jersey con CeCe. Allí se encontró de nuevo con "La Playa Hottie" de nuevo (The Liars, descubrimiento en el cuaderno de Ali, Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno). thumb|leftMientras CeCe y Ali estaban en Cape May, el Detective Wilden y Melissa también estaban allí. Wilden estaba de vacaciones con algunos amigos mientras que CeCe le dijo a Emily que Melissa estaba allí. thumbAli pensó que estaba embarazada y fue donde CeCe (Flashback, Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) pero en realidad era una falsa alarma (Mona le dijo a Spencer en Will The Circle Be Unbroken?). Seguimiento de "A" Como el verano estaba terminando, ella secretamente fue a Rosewood de nuevo para rastrear "A". En el flashback de Héctor, vemos a Ali exigiendo que Héctor le dé el dinero que le debe. Aún no se le ha pagado, por lo que no tiene el dinero para Ali, pero está desesperada y le dice que le dé todo lo que tiene sobre él y que se puede llamar cuadrado. Le da un poco de dinero ni siquiera cerca de la cantidad que realmente le debe, pero a Ali no le importa. Ella sólo pregunta cuál es la manera más rápida de llegar a la Ruta 30. Él le da las direcciones y ella se va corriendo, saltando en un misterioso coche negro. Héctor dice que no podía ver al conductor. Este flashback tiene lugar el verano Ali desapareció. Aria le pregunta a Héctor por qué Melissa estaba aquí, y dice que quería saber sobre las máscaras de Ali, así que le hizo el mismo trato que hizo con Emily - su rostro a cambio de información. (Flashback, Face Time). Alison y A enviaron mensajes entre sí usando los Anuncios Clasificados del Observador de Rosewood, esto estaba ocurriendo durante un mes antes de que A organizara para que ellos se conocieran en Brookhaven en la Mañana del Día del Trabajo. (El descubrimiento de Spencer en los periódicos, If These Dolls Could Talk). thumbDurante el Masquerade Ball, Spencer está charlando con Mona, ella trae la última vez que Mona vio a Ali - en una tienda vintage en Brookhaven. Había visto a Ali, vestida extrañamente, espiando a alguien. Mona le dice a Alison que a cambio de mantener el secreto de Ali quiere ser popular, Alison saca una postal y escribe un número de teléfono en ella, que ella arranca y manos a Mona. (Mona le dijo a Spencer, UnmAsked). Este "flashback" nunca ocurrió realmente, porque después de que las muchachas descubrieron que no podían confiar en Mona, un mentiroso cuestionó la realidad de esta historia y Mona no defendió su validez. Además, Alison no menciona esta reunión en A is for Answers. thumbAlison también estaba chantajando a Byron Montgomery ese verano acerca de su aventura con Meredith. (El descubrimiento de las mentirosas, She's Better Now). Hilton Head Cuando Ian y Melissa todavía estaban saliendo, ella quedó embarazada y ella fue a Hilton Head para obtener un aborto secreto, pero nunca sucedió cuando falló, por eso el nuevo embarazo de Melissa era mucho más importante para ella (Melissa le dijo a Spencer: Know Your Frenemies). Cuando Melissa, Ian y Spencer conversan con la Sra. Ackard en el Festival del Fundador de Rosewood, el Hilton Resort es educado por la Sra. Ackard, y basado en las respuestas iniciales de Melissa, parece que Melissa y Ian se quedaron en diferentes habitaciones mientras estaban Allí, por qué lo hacían porque Alison estaba en la misma habitación que Ian en ese momento. (Conversación con la Sra. Ackard, Monsters in the End) Alison y Ian fueron a Hilton Head al mismo tiempo que Melissa, para desviar su mente de "A". (Flashback, Salt Meets Wound y escena de avión entre Aria y Duncan, Eye of the Beholder) 2 de Septiembre Mona ayuda a disfrazar a Alison con una peluca negra y ropa para que pueda desaparecer. Antes de que ella se vaya, Alison le da a Mona consejos sobre cómo ser la persona que quiere ser. Alison se mete en el coche y ve a Mona mirándola fijamente. Alison sonríe y se va. Mona está allí, con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro. (Flashback, A is for Answers Partes Desconocidas Antes *Antes de irse a Cape May, había dormido en la casa de Spencer, entró en la casa, con los ojos llorosos y el labio ensangrentado. - ¿Quién / qué causó el labio ensangrentado? *Ella estaba realmente en Cape May, Nueva Jersey y no en su abuela para el verano, según lo dicho por CeCe. Allí conoció a este chico conocido comúnmente como "Beach Hottie". - ¿Quién es "Beach Hottie"? *Alison, después de regresar a casa, visita a Emily y le da un globo de nieve: una llave de dicho armario de almacenamiento (con la etiqueta) se oculta dentro de ella. Alison le dice a Emily que lo mantenga a salvo porque es "mucho más valioso de lo que parece". Alison le dice a Emily que necesita ir porque tiene "un compromiso previo" - ¿Cuál fue el "compromiso previo"? y si alguna vez, ¿con quién se reunió? Después *Jason vio a Melissa hablando con una mujer en la misma tapa amarilla en la que estaba Alison. Suponía que era CeCe, pero fue confirmada por ella que no era ella y era más probable que Bethany; Sin embargo ella sólo asume que ... ¿Melissa estaba hablando con Bethany o alguien más? ¿Y de qué estaban hablando? Navegación Categoría:Secuencia de Eventos